


possibilities

by neko-alme (lunasupremacy)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, RyoSaku, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasupremacy/pseuds/neko-alme
Summary: A visit from his senpai and some afternoon walk makes Echizen Ryoma wonder why everyone thinks he's dating Ryuzaki Sakuno. RyoSaku.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno
Kudos: 30





	possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while. This small fic is actually a cut scene from the prologue of my upcoming RyoSaku multi-chaptered fic, 'the downward spiral to romance', which I am currently in the middle of writing. I tweaked this piece a bit so it still could be read as a stand-alone. I hope it wasn't confusing at all.

* * *

It was the club's mandatory afternoon practice. From outside the fences, the current captain of Seigaku Boys' Tennis Club, Echizen Ryoma, and the former vice-captain of the said club a year ago, Momoshiro Takeshi, stood and observed everyone practicing inside the courts. The usual audible sound of tennis balls smashing on the ground- courtesy of the second and third years' practice matches, along with the voices of the freshmen counting their joint practice swings filled the area.

"Ne, Echizen," the spiky-haired incoming second-year high school gave a side-way glance to the stoic white-capped Captain.

"Hn?"

"You and Ryuzaki dating yet?"

The prince of tennis looks back at him, eyebrow raised in question. He shrugs before turning his attention back to the club practice. "What are you getting at, Momo-senpai?"

"Eh? Nothing in particular," Momoshiro chuckles, fishing out his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He appeared to be dialing something, "So you're still not dating Ryuzaki, huh..."

Ryoma decided to ignore his senpai's comment. Of all the years that they were club mates and until now that he's the captain, he's used to their teasing. A small part of his mind wondered why they never ceased to stop pairing him off to the coach's granddaughter- even his family seemed to have caught on the trend too. Whenever he's out with Ryuzaki to help her in tennis, or when she occasionally comes over to bring some sweets, he could always anticipate the aftermath of teasing that mainly his old man initiates.

Until all his regular senpais graduated, they would always regard Ryuzaki as his 'girlfriend' that almost always resulted in misunderstandings of people who had no idea. He would've clarified easily, but then, he was sure that it won't really matter. Whenever he denies it, it just falls deaf on their ears. And it wasn't like he cared about what everyone thought anyway. Still, there were times that he wished he understood why.

So when his Momo-senpai questioned him for the nth time, he just reacted the usual and chose to not talk about it. If by any chance, he opens up a Ryuzaki-related topic, he'll never hear the end of it.

"Moshi moshi? Eiji-senpai? I win," the dunk smash specialist snickered over his phone, "Looks like you'll be treating me burgers again this time... Hai hai... Well, Echizen just confirmed that he isn't dating Ryuzaki yet."

His amber eyes narrowed, overhearing his senpai-tachi's conversation on the phone. With a scoff, he turned his head once again with an accusatory glare to his closest friend, "Did you just come here to ask me that, Momo-senpai?"

Momoshiro laughs, stepping side way towards his kouhai to hang his arms on his shoulder. Ryoma's shoulders slumped at the weight of the tall upperclassman. He adjusted his cap before complaining, "Senpai, you're heavy..."

"Well, without our super freshman in high school, it's quite boring," Momo continues to chuckle, "Graduate fast so we won't have to make the effort of coming here to tease you with Ryuzaki."

"Tsk." Ryoma huffs as he freed himself from his senpai's hold, "Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai. You should just spend your free time practicing so I won't beat you again in tennis."

"Ah! You don't really change, huh?" Momo retorts playfully, "You're still a tennis freak with a severe case of denseness and denial."

* * *

Club practice was already dismissed and he found himself walking towards the school's front gates in order to come home. It was almost twilight, and the sky was colored orange. He was wearing his black school uniform and his tennis bag slung on his shoulder. By that time, there were not many students anymore. The usual bustle of the school grounds significantly diminished by the time. Since club activities normally end way after school hours, it was the usual sight to see only a handful of students who were probably part of committees walking around or already on their way home.

Ryoma yawned, his breath forming a small faintest cloud of air. He shivered a bit as the wind blew. It was getting colder, an indication of the starting winter season. He slipped his hands by his pockets to warm them. The tiring day made him want to go home and sleep the fatigue away. He originally planned to leech off of his Momo-senpai to buy him some burgers, but the senpai left before practice ended. His eyes narrowed, suddenly remembering the ridiculous reason for the upperclassman's visit. Even until now, they wouldn't let the idea of him being with Ryuzaki rest. The boy let out a huff before he dismissed the thought.

When he was about to take his turn to the right side of the road by the gate, he caught a glimpse of familiar brown twin braids walking ahead of him.

_Ryuzaki._

The girl is in her green uniform, a red scarf wrapped around her neck to protect her from the cold. Her long brown braids moved ever so slightly as she walked. Unlike most of the time when you could find her hanging around with her loud best friend, this time she's by herself. He wondered briefly why she was walking home alone. Normally, she takes a ride home in a car with the coach. With the sun gone in a few minutes, he decided to pace his steps a little faster to approach her.

"Ryoma-kun..?"

She recognized him when he emerged from the back. Her surprised face had a small blush that was significantly lighter than when they were 12-years-old. The questioning look in her large hazel eyes was apparent to the boy who just arrived.

"Ryuzaki." he comments, "You're walking home today."

"Un," she nods while giving him a smile, "Obaa-chan is still in a meeting and I have to go home to cook dinner."

'Hn."

It was all silent while they walked together. It wasn't as awkward as what it should feel, since both of them were quite used to silences like this. The shy girl could be found glancing at the boy walking beside her from time to time, meanwhile, the indifferent boy only looked straight forward. Among the past years that they spent together as classmates and friends, it was all normal.

When their paths were finally about to part and the sun is finally replaced by the ascending moon, the boy looked over to the girl who didn't seem fazed even if she's about to walk home alone. He hesitantly took a step on his actual way home, but he stopped. With a quiet sigh, he turned to follow her course.

"A-Ano, Ryoma-kun... this is the opposite of your way home."

"I know."

And her worried eyes met briefly with his. She didn't say anything more as he continued to walk. From the corner of his eyes, he saw how she repeatedly looked at him and then at the road. He felt amused, seeing how flustered she seemed. Ryoma figured that she was surprised by his actions today. Truthfully, he was, too.

As he walked her home, the thought of how everyone just decided that he and Ryuzaki were together unexpectedly flashed on his mind. He was walking her home this time, voluntarily. Knowing that it was already late and her clumsiness almost always attracts her to trouble, he decided to look out for her. Somehow, as her friend, he thought that it should only be natural.

Finally, they arrived at the gates of the Ryuzaki residence. Before going inside, Ryuzaki gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks for walking me home, Ryoma-kun."

"Betsuni." he replies casually, already turning in his heels to now go on his own way home.

"R-Ryoma-kun..!" she calls, "Please, wait."

He stared back curiously. She approached him in a rush, her face almost as red as the scarf that she wore.

"I-I know it's cold..." she stammers, "So, please take this at least on your way home..."

Ryuzaki's braids bounced as she hastily removed the scarf on her neck with trembling fingers. He didn't move, his cat eyes widening as she proceeded to wrap it on his neck herself. He was posed to step back, though he waited for her to finish.

He didn't protest, Instead, he only curtly nodded. It was just like her to overly concern herself with others. If it was just any girl, he would have refused. But it was Ryuzaki, the girl whom he cared for enough to consider a friend. His bare hands reached to touch the crimson cloth that she gave him. It felt warm against his touch, sending him a fuzzy feeling in his chest that he couldn't quite describe.

At that moment, even if he didn't really care as to what other people thought, he finally understood a bit of why everyone just decided that he has that kind of relationship with Ryuzaki. As if somehow, over time, the unspoken understanding between him and her caused enough reason for everyone to assume their relationship.

For the first time in years, Echizen Ryoma let himself think of all the possibilities.


End file.
